DE 102 38 904 A1 describes an extractor hood device, where the vapor shield can be adjusted to suit differing heights of user. To this end an adjustment device is provided, by means of which the position of the vapor shield can be adjusted within a predefined area of adjustment relative to the housing of the extractor hood. The adjustment devices are realized as jointed devices on the sides of the housing and further guides integrated therein, or separately provided.
The proposed extractor hood device has the particular disadvantage that a relatively large amount of manual force must be applied in order to pivot the vapor shield, or the device must include a motor drive, by means of which the vapor shield can be pivoted.